1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer servers. In particular, it relates to a computer server with improved integration of input/output, memory, processors, and power supply in a compact package.
2. Description of Background
A typical server is a computer system that operates continuously on a network and waits for requests for services from other computers on the network. It may include processors, memory, input/output components, cooling fans, and a power supply arranged in a case.
As requirements in features and performance of servers increase, and because overall size should not increase, space in the server is at a premium. What is needed is a server that integrates a greater quantity of features and capabilities: processors, memory, cooling fans, input/output, and power supply with a minimal amount of wasted space in a compact package.